1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the construction of sewing machine accessories, and in particular to a new and useful console for a sewing machine which includes a carrier for supporting the sewing machine which may be swung between an operative position in which the carrier plate portion is positioned over the supporting base and a lower position in which the plate portion is disposed within the supporting base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Support cabinets or consoles for sewing machines should have ergonomically favorable working height when in use, determined on the basis of present experience, with enough leg room for the user, a sufficiently large table surface as a working surface for easy handling of the sewing material, and also should be equipped with a place for depositing the sewing material and for accessories required for sewing. When not in use, the console should be foldable to small dimensions and require as little space as possible so that it can be put away and stored inconspicuously.
In the known consoles with a lowering device, these requirements can only be met with considerable expenditures and they are not completely satisfactory. Particularly the requirement of providing the console with a low height for putting it away and the carrier of the sewing machine with the correct working height when in a sewing position, presented considerable difficulties and led to the development of partly complicated dropping devices which are not always simple to handle.